For the love of Smut
by lightsoul
Summary: I promised a KibaNaru oneshot to my fans of Caugh in the Fray so here it is. Naruto visits Kiba on the weekend when no ones home. Warning Boy on Boy dont like dont read. KibaNaru.


**I'm gonna get in trouble for this.**

**Warning! Graphic lemon**

"**Disclaimer" I don't own Naruto**

Kiba searched through the junk in his parent's closet. It was a hot Saturday and he had invited Naruto, his crush, over for a special occasion. He had the house to himself and he told Naruto about his parents stash.

"You're sure they won't be home?" Kiba heard from behind him. Sighing Kiba turned around to look at Naruto, who was blushing slightly. He was wearing his usual attire, Orange hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"They won't be back 'til Monday."

"What about you sister?" He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left.

"She's on a road trip with her friends, so she'll be back in a week."

"Oh…" Kiba shot up and exited the closet.

"Found it!" He grinned sleazily and held the DVD box in his hand, waving it in Naruto's face. The title of the 'Movie' was Doggy-style 7. Naruto blushed a bit. "Come on!" He said and dragged the blond to his room.

He waved toward the bed saying take a seat. The blond did so and sat on the floor, his back resting against the bed. Kiba turned on the T.V. as well as the DVD player. After popping in the DVD he took a seat next to his crush. Naruto was already blushing a bit.

'_Cute' _Kiba looked from the blond down to the remote in his hands. Pressing the play button he sat next to Naruto and laid the remote down. Without much warning the movie started. A blond woman was on a lavish, plush bed on all fours. A man behind her, pounding into her. Moans poured from the speakers and flooded the room.

Naruto shifted subconsciously, uncomfortable. Glancing at Naruto, Kiba grinned and relaxed watching the movie.

5 minutes later…

Naruto was biting his lower lip. An obvious bulge in his pants and Kiba's as well, Kiba moved closer to Naruto. Slowly Naruto's hand moved into his lap and undid the zipper to his jeans. Kiba did the same while his eyes glanced from the screen to Naruto. Leaning down a bit Naruto lowered his jeans so that the top of his boxers showed. Kiba mimicked his movements. Naruto closed his eyes and reached into his boxers and groaned, grabbing rock-hark member and stroked it once.

No longer paying any attention to the movie Kiba watched Naruto pleasuring himself all the while stroking himself at the same pace as the blond. Naruto groaned again and quickened his pace, Kiba followed suit. Kiba liked his lips and leaned lightly on Naruto and watched him. The fluid movement of his hand said he wasn't new to self pleasure; He is a teenage boy after all. Swirling his thumb around the head of his cock Kiba moaned softly into Naruto's ear causing the blond to moan as well. Taking this as encouragement, in his own way, Kiba ceased his strokes and moved his hand around the blonde's waist and scooted closer, inhaling the slightly musky smell was driving Kiba nuts.

Timidly Kiba moved his hand in along side Naruto's and gave the blond a stroke causing Naruto to moan loudly. Kiba moved his hand down further and lightly squeezed the blonde's sac.

"Mmm…" Naruto slowed his strokes and bit his bottom lip. Naruto spread his legs giving Kiba more to access in the process he leaned in more to Kiba. High pitch moans from the video still filled the room driving both boys even crazier. Naruto placed his leg in between Kiba's and let his head fall back. "I'm close…" He whispered.

Kiba nodded and moved his hand further down. Sliding a finger down further he ran it across Naruto's hole. Kiba groaned at this and rubbed the hole causing Naruto to squirm. With out warning Kiba thrusted his finger in to the knuckle and brought Naruto over the edge, cumming in his boxers and fell limp on Kiba. Kiba without knowing it also came.

"Naruto?" Kiba's voice came out weak. Naruto's breath had evened and had not moved. Shaking him a bit he called to the blond "Naruto?"

"Mmm…" The boy groaned and leaned deeper into Kiba, letting sleep take him. Doing the same Kiba rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and Let sleep take him.

"I love you Naruto…" Kiba lazily whispered.

"You too." Naruto yawned.

**Err…well there's my first Limon. I know it sucked but practice makes perfect. I love KibaNaru, in fact better that SasuNaru, but there are so few of them…Hm, I might write a love triangle…But anyway Review if you think its good.**


End file.
